


Nighttime Remedy

by Miss_iwatobiprplpanda



Series: Soumako One-Shots [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Boyfriends, Comfort, Cute Ending, Cuties, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, Gay, Gay Pride, Iwatobi, Light Angst, Lots of blushing, Love, M/M, MY BABIES, Sleepy Cuddles, SouMako Week, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'd die for this ship istg, its 2019, love is love, pride month you hoes, protect Makoto 2019, soft hours, two men are being cute together wow, we love representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_iwatobiprplpanda/pseuds/Miss_iwatobiprplpanda
Summary: Makoto has a hard time sleeping, so he thinks back to when he first met Sousuke. This story is filled with flirting and cheesiness beyond belief. Have fun being soft~__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________He realizes he needs to put a name in as well, so he thinks for a second and types in [Makoto <3]. He hands his phone back, and Sousuke smiles at the screen name.“It’s perfect.”





	Nighttime Remedy

_2:37 am…_

 

Makoto blankly stares at the bright, red numbers illuminating the dark room. He lets out a deep sigh, and turns to face the wall. It's been roughly two hours since Makoto hopped into bed, but he's been tossing and turning since. 

 

Makoto has a hard time sleeping regularly, due to being homesick and nightmares, however tonight is a particularly hard night. Today has been such a rough day and all the stress is catching up with him now. 

 

Realizing his new position isn't helping, Makoto sits up slowly and runs his hand through his light brown hair. All he wants is one night, just one damn good night's sleep, but his anxiety is really getting to him. 

 

—————————————————————

 

Ever since he moved away from his parents and into the city, life has been tough. The first few months were the worst; new city to navigate, new people, had to find a job, so far away from home. Makoto had no one, he was all alone in Kyoto. Haru moved to Tokyo and Rin went back to Australia. Nagisa, Rei and Gou stayed in Iwatobi to pursue their own futures. He tries keeping in touch with them, but it's not the same. Not like it was back in high school with the swim club. Makoto wanted so desperately for a familiar face, which he never saw for a long while. 

 

Until… that one day. Makoto was just cleaning up the front counter at the cafe he worked at. It was close to closing time, so there weren't really many customers anymore. Makoto went to turn off the “Open” sign, but one last customer came through the door. He was a very tall man, surprisingly taller than himself. Makoto jumped a little at the sudden intrusion, but dusted off his white apron and smiled. 

 

The person at first glance was tall. They had a very muscular build under that black hoodie they were wearing. The stranger, now facing Makoto had pulled their hood off to show their short, jet-black hair. The stranger looked up at Makoto with his bright, and clear teal eyes. He looked to be around Makoto’s age.

 

 “Are you guys still open?” the stranger asked with a deep voice.

 

Makoto blushed a bit and nodded, “Yes sir, what can I get you?” He moved to go back behind the counter to properly take the man’s order.

 

The stranger followed Makoto and stopped in front of the cash register, looking up at the menu. His teal eyes scanning over the small menu. After a few moments the man spoke huskily, “Can I please just have a medium coffee, black? And that's all.” Makoto punches the man’s order into the register, trying not to seem nervous. There's just something about those turquoise eyes that make him… worried. However with the worriedness, there's a touch of familiarity, but Makoto can't quite put his finger on it.

 

The other man chuckles lightly, and only then Makoto realizes he's been staring at this man. The brunette shakes his head and whispers a quick “Sorry.” and goes to pour the man’s coffee. The stranger’s dangerous eyes follow him however, and Makoto can feel his gaze piercing his soul. 

 

“So, am I the last customer for the night?” the man asks to cut the tense silence. 

 

Makoto nods and responds “Yeah, we don't really get much people at night. I’m glad you showed up though,” he smiles his signature angelic smile.

 

 “Oh I see, and why's that,” the other man looks at his name tag, “Makoto?” 

 

He freezes a bit, surprised to hear his name coming from a man so… attractive and perfect with his deep voice. “Well…” Makoto hands the man his coffee and leans down on the counter, “It's too quiet, and I like talking to the customers.”

 

“Ahh well, it's an honour.” The man laughs deeply, and Makoto can feel his heart race a little. 

 

Makoto looks to the cash register and says, “That”ll be 250¥, sir.” and smiles softly. 

 

The man nods and hands him a 1000¥ bill, “Keep the change Makoto, you seem nice.” 

 

Makoto blushes again and decides to start a small conversation with him, “Hey, I don't mean to be nosy, but what's your name? I feel like I've seen you before.”

 

The stranger is taken aback by the question but he stares into Makoto’s green eyes and replies, “My name is Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke.” 

 

Makoto takes a second to think, and it hits him. “Sousuke? From Samezuka? That's why you look so familiar,” Makoto exclaims. 

 

The realization hits Sousuke and his face brightens, “Oh, _Makoto_. I remember you! You were the one that did the backstroke for Iwatobi. And you were friends with Rin before.” 

 

Makoto nods and Sousuke continues, “You were also very sweet and took care of everyone, like an… _angel_.” Realizing what he had said, a very faint blush dusts his cheeks, “Well, Rin told me you reminded him of an angel, and I agree.” 

 

Makoto giggles at the comment, “I’m not an angel.”

 

 “Mhm... sure, and I’m not Japanese,” Sousuke rolls his eyes and laughs.

 

His deep chuckle makes Makoto’s heart skip a beat. He scratches the back of his neck, ‘ _Dammit!! Why’s he so cute?’_

 

“So, what are you doing in Kyoto? It’s a far way from Iwatobi,” Sousuke takes a sip of his coffee. 

 

Mako snaps out of his thoughts of the other man and says, “Well, I wanted to come here to study. I want to go into medicine and healthcare and I heard that the schools in Kyoto were top tier. What about you, Yamazaki?”

 

He smirks, “Makoto. Call me Sousuke. There's no need to be so formal.”

 

“Ah. okay, okay… Sousuke. Why are _you_ in Kyoto?”

 

The raven-haired man stares off a little and begins to think, “Hmmm... I just think it’s a beautiful place. I used to visit my grandmother here all the time, and I mean, I know you’re here too, so it’s a win-win,” he replies and takes another sip. 

 

Makoto smiles and shakes his head, “It’s really nice to see a familiar face around here. It gets pretty lonely.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad we ran into each other then. I’ve always wanted to talk to you,” Sousuke responds without hesitation. 

 

Realizing what he said his eyes widen, and Makoto lifts an eyebrow. “You wanted to talk to me?” he asks.

 

“Well, _yeah_.. kinda I guess.” He scratches the back of his neck while a faint shade of pink appears on his cheeks.

 

Makoto smiles brightly, “Well, Sousuke, do you... do you want my number? So we could stay in touch?’

 

Something deep in Makoto is regretting asking. The feeling of nervousness and worry blooms in his chest, _‘What if that was weird to ask? I barely know him. What if he gets creeped out? What if—‘_

 

Sousuke clears his throat and snaps Makoto out of his thoughts. “Makoto, I said yes.” He chuckles.

 

The green-eyed male feels relief rush over him, and he sighs happily. Sousuke reaches into his jacket pocket and grabs his phone. He types in the password and hands it to Makoto. “Here you go.”

 

Makoto takes it gently, hoping the other man doesn’t notice his shaking hands. He goes to ‘ _Add New Contact’_ and types in his cell phone number. He realizes he needs to put a name in as well, so he thinks for a second and types in [Makoto <3]. He hands his phone back, and Sousuke smiles at the screen name. 

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Mako tilts his head.

 

“The little heart,” Sousuke shows him his phone. 

 

Makoto blushes hard and his eyes widen, he panics. “Ahhhh I’m so sorry! It’s just a force of habit with all the hearts.I didn’t realize I did that, and if you want to delete it I understand. I’m sorr-” he rants, but gets cut of by Sousuke’s deep voice.

 

“Makoto relax,” he looks into his eyes. “I think it’s cute, so I’ll keep it like that. Don’t worry,” he smirks and drinks his coffee. 

 

Mako nods in response and takes a deep breathe. He looks down and plays with his fingers. “Sorry.” 

 

“You apologize too much, don’t worry about it, cutie.” 

 

This is probably the most flustered Sousuke has been in his entire life.

 

 It’s not in his control though, Makoto just has this really warm and fluffy aura around him. And it makes him feel happy. Makoto’s heart completely stops at the nickname. His brain is a mess, and he grips onto the counter so he does not fall backwards. His knees feel so weak, and it’s hard to breathe. _‘Why am I feeling this way?’_ he thinks to himself. 

 

Sousuke sees the way Makoto blanks out, “Hey, are you alright?” 

 

No response. He gently reaches over and shakes the brunette’s shoulder. 

 

Makoto jumps a bit from the sudden contact, his face and ears completely flushed. “Yes yes, I’m sorry. I’m okay, just spaced out for a second, ” he scratches the back of his neck. For a few moments, there's an awkward pause.

 

 Looking around the little coffee shop, Sousuke looks up at the clock and realizes it’s way past the closing hour. “Makoto weren’t you closing up? Am I keeping you? It’s getting late.”

 

Makoto looks at his watch, and it’s 12:04. He was supposed to close 34 minutes ago, but he’s been distracted. “No you’re not keeping me, but I think I should close up. My manager is going to be upset if she finds out I was ‘fooling around’,” he chuckles to himself. 

 

Sousuke offers a little smile and nods, “I understand, I’ll wait outside for you and walk you home.” He turns and begins walking to the door. Makoto doesn’t really have time to register the offer before Sousuke walks out of the shop. 

 

He frantically rushes to lock up the cabinets and cash register, and turns off all the lights. Makoto takes one more look around the shop, and once he thinks everything looks good he grabs his jacket and pushes the glass door open and turns to lock it. He faces Sousuke, who’s leaning up against the wall with his coffee, “Shall we go now?” Sousuke nods in response and the two start to walk off into the cool night together.

 

They chat the entire way, about anything and everything. Makoto learns that Sousuke likes dogs and that he swims when he gets stressed. He soon realizes that they both have a lot in common, but their night is cut short as they stand outside the brunette's home. 

 

“It was really nice to see you Sousuke. Maybe instead you can show up at the shop earlier,” Makoto takes a shaky breath and continues, “and maybe we could hang out after if you’d like.” The area is illuminated by a few street lights but besides that it’s completely dark. However, Sousuke can see the little blush dusting Makoto’s ears and cheeks. 

 

He grins and teases, “Wow, is Makoto asking me out? I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.” 

 

Makoto chokes on air and stutters over his words at Sousuke’s response, “N-no! I’m not asking you out I just- like, um—“

  
  


Sousuke smirks at his reaction and leans in close. At this point, Makoto feels like his knees are going to give out at any second at the close proximity of the other man. The raven-haired male leans in and gently pecks Makoto’s warm cheek. 

 

He pulls back slowly and sees the effect his little gesture had on the brunette. Makoto’s face is completely red and his expression is one of pure shock. Sousuke shakes his head playfully and pokes the blushing boy's cheek, “You should head inside before you catch a cold. See you around angel.”

 

Makoto is still staring, his mouth hanging open, as Sousuke turns and walks down the street until he’s out of view. Makoto brings his hand up to where the teal eyed man kissed him. He feels like his skin is melting. Mako does get flustered easily but it's never been this bad before. 

 

A cool gust of wind snaps Makoto out of his trance. Realizing how cold it is, he turns and heads into his apartment. When he enters, he slips off his jacket and shoes and heads up to his room. Makoto takes off his uniform, and changes into a pair of green pajama pants. He slips into his bed and quickly checks his phone before laying down.

 

{ **One New Message: 75-XXXXXX**

 

Hey Makoto, it’s Sousuke. I hope you got inside safely. I just wanted to apologize for my boldness earlier, and I’ll make it up to you. Maybe we can talk more over lunch tomorrow? }

 

Makoto feels giddy, like a kid going to an amusement park. He lays back on his bed and adds Sousuke’s number into his phone, with a little blue heart beside it. Then he responds to the text, eagerly.

 

{ **To Sousuke:**

 

Hi Sousuke. Lunch does sound good, I’m off tomorrow luckily. We can go to this new restaurant down the street, I heard it’s good. And don’t worry, you didn’t overstep at all. I actually liked it : ) }

 

{ **From Sousuke:**

 

Oh is that so? Maybe I should do it a lot more ;) I’ll see you tomorrow then. I should head off, and you should get some rest as well. }

 

{ **To Sousuke:**

 

Yes, it is so Sousuke. And I will. Have a good night, and see you tomorrow! <3\. }

 

Makoto locks his phone and places it on his nightstand. He internally curses himself for being so bold and sending that heart until he hears a buzz and leans over to read the notification.

 

{ **One New Message: Sousuke ♡**

 

Goodnight, see you tomorrow angel. <3 }

  
  


Makoto rolls back into his bed, and covers his face with his hands. Sousuke is seriously going to be the death of him. The blushing boy bites the inside of his cheek as he clutches his cat plushie, to stop himself from smiling too wide. ‘ _I have a date tomorrow… with Sousuke’_ he thinks to himself and buries his flustered face deeper into his pillows. It’s going to be a long day.

 

————————————————————-

 

Whenever Makoto gets nervous or lonely, thinking back to that day, when he reconnected with Sousuke makes him feel at ease. However, tonight his heart is still racing and his breathing is uneasy. 

 

He tries his best to get out of bed on his shaky legs. Makoto slowly walks out of his room and down the dark hallway. He gently knocks at one of the doors and doesn’t get a response. Makoto slowly turns the lock and peers inside the room— all he hears is the steady breathing of his boyfriend. 

 

The brunette hobbles over to the sleeping male and gently shakes his shoulder. “S-Sousuke? Is it okay if I sleep with you? I-I can’t sleep,” he stutters out. His boyfriend stirs a little and blinks his teal eyes open. 

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Sousuke sits up and gently wraps his arms around Makoto’s waist. 

 

“I don’t feel good, and I’m scared and I’m sad and I feel lonely and I don’t want you to leave me and—” Makoto rambles but is cut off with Sousuke pulling him into his lap. 

 

“Makoto, angel. I’m not going anywhere. Please don’t be scared, I’m right here, and you can start sleeping with me in my bed okay? I know you’re homesick, and that’s okay. Break is coming up and we’re going to go back to visit your family. I promise,” he gently pushes his brown locks behind his boyfriend’s ear. Makoto takes a deep breath and tries to calm his racing heart.

 

“You cross your heart? On what you say?” 

 

Sousuke nods and gently ushers Makoto to lay down. He readjusts their position so his boyfriend is leaning on his chest and Sousuke’s arm is cushioning his head. 

 

“Everything is going to be okay. Get some rest too, you must be exhausted Mako.”

 

Makoto smiles at the nickname and closes his eyes, muttering a quiet “Thank you.”

 

Sousuke kisses Makoto’s forehead, and closes his eyes too. “You’re welcome angel. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Makoto sleepily responds. In a few moments, both men fall asleep. The brunette feels safe and the thoughts he was having earlier dissipated. The anxiety flushed away and for the first time in a while, Makoto gets a good night’s sleep, wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! I had a lot of fun writing and I hope it made you as soft as i was when I was writing. Always feel free to leave feedback or requests for next time. Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
